1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device and dust protection for a power strip, and more particularly, to a power strip by which the safety is ensured and which can be easily used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power strip, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an extension cord to lead the power supply to a farther position so that it is often arranged at a place convenient for the plugs. Therefore, the children can easily touch the electric outlets (B) of the power strip (A). In order to avoid the danger caused, a cover (C) is placed on each of the outlet (B).
However, this solution is very inconvenient. In using the outlet, the cover (C) has to be dismantled while the dismantled cover (C) has to be placed somewhere for use in the next time. However, the cover (C) is a small component. In use, it""s often not found or it has to be bought again. Besides, the operator often forgets to engage the cover (C) in place so that the electric danger is existing. Thus, this covering method to place the cover (C) upon the electric outlets (B) is inconvenient.
Accordingly, in order to resolve the aforementioned problem, the inside of the power strip (A) is fitted with a safety device in such a way that the electric outlets (B) are not directly connected with the conductive pieces (not shown) inside. Before use, the conductive pieces and the electric outlets (B) are in connection by means of pushing or turning a push bar, an inserting pin, spring, etc. These have been disclosed by the TW 360443, 403247, 361714, 331986, 323852, 296125, 286831, 196026, 190251, 356969, etc.
However, the above-mentioned method will change the original position or structure of the conductive piece. Therefore, it will have an adverse influence upon the electrical connection, or even the safety is endangered. Besides, the inconvenience in assembly must be increased when the power strip (A) is provided with safety structure. Furthermore, the dimensions of the power strip (A) will be changed or the volume is enlarged. Accordingly, it""s not an perfect design.
Another commercially available power strip (D), as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, includes a lateral groove (d2) interposed between the positive and negative slots (d1). The lateral groove (d2) is provided with a movable cover (d3). The electric slots (d1) is in open or closed state by moving the cover (d3) rightward or leftward. However, this configuration has two disadvantages. One is that the cover (d3) can only cover the positive and negative slots (d1) without the ground slot (d4). When the children insert a metal piece into the ground slot (d4), their safety is also endangered. Besides, the dust can enter through the ground slot (d4) so that the dustproof effect is lost. Secondly, the cover (d3) of the upper outlet is rightward shifted to show an open state while the cover (d3) of the lower outlet is leftward shifted to show the closed state. However, the open or closed states are really difficult to be identified with eyes, thereby causing the inconvenience in use.
FIG. 4 shows a further power strip (E) on which a covering piece (e3) is placed to cover the three electric slots completely. From the illustration in FIG. 4, the open or closed states are also difficult to be identified with eyes, thereby causing the inconvenience in use.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate the enlarged views of an outlet of FIG. 4. The three electric slots (e1) are contained in a lateral groove (e2) on which a covering piece (e3) is placed. Thus, the covering piece (e3) has to be moved from a point to b point for a distance (W) to cover the slots (e1) completely. When the covering piece (e3) is moved rightward (as shown in FIG. 6), three electric slots (e1) are completely covered so that it makes progress in comparison with the FIGS. 2 and 3. However, the covering piece (e3) can""t be smoothly engaged into the lateral groove (e2). The engaging projecting portions at both sides of the covering piece (e3) can""t be too large to hinder the engagement. When the engaged covering piece (e3) is forced in the arrow direction (F), then it can be smoothly moved to the right side as shown in FIG. 6. When the direction of the exerted force is deviated, as shown by the arrows (F1) or (F2), the covering piece (e3) is easily deviated or turned to be separate from the lateral groove (e2).
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety device and dust protection for a power strip without changing the original configuration and position of the conductive elements inside the outlet so that the electric connection, the structure and the volume won""t be influenced while safety and dustproof effects are ensured.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety device and dust protection for a power strip which is always in connection with the outlet so that the convenience in use are achieved.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety device and dust protection for a power strip which is personalized and meets the needs for use by vision.